


a very wet wynonna

by starrypools



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Accidents, Age Play, Diapers, Don't Like Don't Read, F/F, Non-Sexual Age Play, Temper Tantrums, Wetting, all characters are consenting adults, i think this is fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 15:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20695550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrypools/pseuds/starrypools
Summary: Nicole loves taking care of little Wynonna, even on the difficult days.





	a very wet wynonna

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in so long and I don't even wanna read this back to edit it because I'm scared of the monster I just unleashed. 
> 
> Anyway, all characters are consenting adults! Wynonna is in little space in this fic, but she is not an actual child. No one is underage here. I feel like I need to make this distinction because some ageplay fics I've read can turn real creepy real fast.

"No!" Wynonna stomps her foot against the carpet, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Wyn," Nicole starts. "You're too little. You need to wear diapers."

"Don't wanna," she says, pouting. Her voice is high-pitched, on the verge of crying again, and Nicole doesn't know if she can handle another little Wynonna tantrum after the first one she threw when Nicole politely mentioned that September was a strange time to wear a Christmas onesie.

"You're too little, baby," Nicole says again, softly, trying to convince herself more than anything. Wynonna is usually surprisingly easy to handle in her little space, and her tantrums make Nicole wonder if she's regressing younger than usual.

"No!" Wynonna shrieks, and she collapses onto the floor, a crying heap of adult-woman-who-isn't-currently-in-an-adult-mindset. The floor is covered enough to not hurt her, with small throw rugs covering the entirety of their spare bedroom that they converted into a nursery-slash-playroom for when Wynonna slips. There's also a playmat underneath her, covered in tiny Totoros that Waverly gifted her after she came over to watch little Wynonna and they watched the movie together. "Wanna play!"

She makes grabby hands at the basket of stuffies next to the playmat, but Nicole is a softie who can't resist giving her what she wants. "You can play when you stop crying, Wynonna."

"But-" Wynonna's crocodile tears stop immediately, and she looks up at her caregiver with big eyes.

"You don't have to wear a diaper if you promise to be a big girl, okay?" Nicole asks in a more serious tone, squatting down next to her. "You have to tell me as soon as you need to go."

Wynonna has gone without diapers before, and it's never ended well. The last time she went without, Nicole had been driving a drunk Wynonna home when she suddenly regressed and uncontrollably peed her jeans in the passenger seat.

Wynonna is already crawling away from her towards her toys before she answers Nicole. Nicole has to fight back a laugh at how cute her girlfriend is when she's like this, because she needs to make Wynonna know she's still serious when she asks, "Okay, Wynonna? You'll tell me as soon as you need to go potty?"

"Okay, Mommy!" She plops herself down on the edge of her playmat, grabbing at a stuffed bunny. Wynonna wants to make Nicole happy, and she squeals out loud at the smile she gets from her mommy when she agrees to be a big girl.

"Do you want some lunch, honey?" Nicole asks, ditching her serious demeanor now that Wynonna has agreed. She can't be tough when she's watching Wynonna hugging a stuffed bunny to her chest and kicking her feet that are socked by the Christmas onesie she insisted on wearing.

"Want sippy," Wynonna whines, and kicks her feet a little harder.

Nicole chuckles and brings it to her, and Wynonna stays on her playmat, surrounded by a sea of stuffies. She takes a sip, and upon realizing it's grape juice, she screams in glee because it's the same color as her purple bunny. "Matching!"

Nicole giggles at her, and nods her head. "Yeah, honey! They're matching."

Wynonna is done with it within twenty minutes, and Nicole refills it for her. She's almost done with the second cup by the time Nicole's phone buzzes, almost an hour since she first gave Wynonna her sippy and started playing with her, with an incoming call from work. Wynonna frowns at Nicole when she looks at it, and asks, "Mommy leaving?"

She's slipping further into her headspace, and Nicole shakes her head rapidly to avoid yet another tantrum. "Of course not, honey! I'm gonna make you some lunch, okay?"

Wynonna pouts but nods her head, and Nicole slips out of the room, taking one last look at Wynonna to make sure she's safe. Wynonna doesn't leave the playmat, and instead knocks over the basket of stuffies so she's surrounded by them. Nicole grins, and answers the phone right before the call goes to voicemail, making her way down the stairs to the kitchen to make Wynonna her favorite little space meal (homemade tomato soup) while she talks on the phone. 

Meanwhile, Wynonna grabs at a duck stuffie, making it "walk" towards the bunny. She squeals in excitement when they meet, and grabs at the basket they all came in. It's their house, she thinks, and they'll be sad if she takes it away! She turns it onto the side, and crawls a few feet to grab at another basket. It's on the table, and she's too little to stand so she reaches up, grabbing at it until the basket knocks over and sends all the contents flying across the floor.

The mass amount of Build-A-Bear furniture lines the floor next to her playmat, and she claps her hands together. The stuffies will love the new furniture for their house! She grabs her sippy cup as she crawls back towards her sea of stuffies, and puts it in her mouth. It's empty, and she frowns, taking it out of her mouth and throwing it across the room. Her mommy told her never to throw things, but her mommy also told her never to interrupt her on the phone and so she can't even ask her for more grape juice.

"Thiwsty," Wynonna whispers, her words slipping as she regresses even younger. It's only then, when she's thinking about juice, that she realizes the ache in her stomach. She needs to go potty, badly, and she lets out a low cry. It hurts, and she knows her Mommy will be upset with her if she interrupts the phone call, but she'll also be upset if Wynonna has an accident.

She's too little to understand that it won't go away, and so she holds herself with one hand and continues playing with her stuffies with the other hand. She can hold it, she thinks. She's a big girl! She promised! Besides, the stuffies are counting on her.

She keeps playing for another five minutes, at most, before another uncomfortable wave hits her. This time, it's too much and a small drop of urine leaks out into her underwear. She gasps, and drops the stuffie, pressing both hands between her legs and rocking back and forth. She needs to go so bad, but she can still her her mommy talking on the phone and she knows she can't interrupt!

There are toys everywhere, all over the playmat, and she starts to cry when she thinks about them getting wet if she has an accident. The playmat would get wet, too, and she cries harder at the thought of ruining her gift from Waverly. She hopes that her mommy will her hear cries and come save her, but another minute goes past and she doesn't come at all.

"Wet," she cries as she pees a little more into her panties. She feels warmth on both her hands as she holds herself tight enough to stop it. She can't hold it anymore, and her mommy isn't coming to save her. She's going to hate Wynonna when she finds out she didn't tell her she needed to go potty and had an accident!

The sob she lets out at the thought is too much for her, and her body lets go. The wet spot forms on her favorite onesie immediately, and it's warm and wet and gross and she cries harder. It seeps through the fabric of the onesie and puddles onto the playmat, the liquid spreading and hissing so loud that she can hear it over her cries. She wants her mommy to come in and save her, but she's nowhere to be found while Wynonna cries and wets herself.

The puddle reaches her pile of stuffies at one point, and she lets out a loud scream when she sees it touch her favorite purple bunny. She presses harder on her stomach, even though it hurts, so her accident finishes sooner. She pees so much, until finally, it lets up and she's sitting in a cooling puddle that's slowly seeping into her favorite playmat.

She's crying so loudly and screaming, and she finally hears footsteps on the stairs, signaling that her caregiver is coming. She cries even harder, hiccuping and kicking her feet. Her mommy is going to hate her. She didn't tell her when she had to go and she had an accident and now she'll be in diapers forever.

"Mommy!" Wynonna screams, wailing at the top of her lungs. The walls are nearly soundproof, enough that Nicole wouldn't hear Wynonna crying with the door closed from the kitchen, but she sure hears Wynonna screaming and sobbing when she's halfway up the stairs. She immediately panics, thinking that Wynonna is hurt, and runs as fast as she can, nearly slipping on the hardwood floor as she yanks the door open, ready to call 911.

"Baby?" She asks, panicked. Wynonna is sitting on the playmat, crying, but there's no blood, or broken bones. She hasn't even closed the door behind her, and she's already asking, "What's wrong? Are you hurt? Why are you crying?"

Wynonna cries even harder at the questions, and shrieks, "Wet!"

It's then when Nicole finally notices the scene in front of her. No blood or injuries, but there are toys everywhere and a huge puddle slowly seeping into the playmat. Wynonna is covering her crotch with her hands, but Nicole can see the wet streaks down her legs. She breathes out a sigh of relief at no injuries (it would not be the first time Wynonna had accidentally hurt herself trying to play with things she shouldn't have), and approaches a crying Wynonna.

"Did you have an accident?" She asks, even though it's very obvious. She can't find it in her to be mad when Wynonna is crying so hard, and she pulls her in for a hug, letting Wynonna cuddle into her chest. "Don't cry, baby."

"Mommy hates me now," she cries, and Nicole feels a pang in her chest.

"Of course I don't hate you!" Nicole says, and hugs Wynonna even closer. "I love you so much, sweetie."

Wynonna calms down after a few minutes, a miracle in itself, and sticks her thumb into her mouth. Muffled, she says, "Didn't mean to."

"I know. I'm not mad," Nicole says, pulling away to look at her. "Why didn't you tell me you needed to go?" Nicole tries to sound strict, but not too strict where Wynonna will get upset again. She's a little frustrated, sure, but she loves being Wynonna's caregiver, even on the difficult days.

"Mommy busy," Wynonna mumbles.

"Honey, you need to tell me if you need to go, even if I'm busy, okay?" Nicole thinks this one is on her, since she has told Wynonna to not interrupt on her very important calls, and since she took the call knowing that Wynonna had drank two sippy cups in an hour and not said anything yet.

"Wanna make house for ducky," is the only reply Nicole gets.

"Wynonna, you need to answer me," Nicole says, her stricter side coming out again. "You need to tell me when you need to go potty."

"I pwomise," Wynonna replies, her voice slipping again. She doesn't like when her mommy sounds so serious, especially when she just wants her mommy to clean her up so she can play, but she doesn't want her to get mad.

"Thank you, baby," Nicole says, and leans forward to kiss the top of her head. "Let's get you cleaned up, okay?"

"Ducky," Wynonna whines, again, and Nicole shakes her head.

"We have to clean you up first, baby, and then we have to clean the playmat and your toys before we can play with ducky."

Wynonna is surprisingly calm after her multiple tantrums and her crying from five minutes earlier, but Nicole uses that to her advantage as she carries a very wet Wynonna to the bathroom on her hip. She sets her down on the edge of the bathtub, and asks, "Do you want a bubble bath?"

"Bubbles!" she cheers, her voice thick from all the tears she shed, and Nicole starts to unzip her ruined onesie.

Nicole blows bubbles at Wynonna as she cleans her up, and Wynonna giggles and splashes the water around. It's only once Wynonna is out of the bath and wrapped in a fuzzy towel that she whines again, and rubs at her eyes. "Sleepy."

"It's past your naptime," Nicole says, pretending to act shocked to keep Wynonna from having another meltdown.

"Want ducky," Wynonna says again, and Nicole frowns as she has to explain to Wynonna that it still isn't clean. Wynonna hasn't showed interest in her duck toy ever until now, but Nicole chooses not to mention that.

Wynonna lets Nicole easily slip her into her pajamas, and she doesn't even fight when Nicole fastens a diaper around her hips before she tucks her into bed. Nicole lays next to her, as always, and strokes her hair, listening to her babble as she slips even deeper into her headspace. She's half asleep in minutes, and by the time Nicole's arm starts to cramp from being on such a small bed with her, Wynonna is fast asleep.

"Sleep well, honey," Nicole whispers, pressing a kiss to her forehead as she slips out of the bed. She replaces herself with a large stuffed elephant, untouched by Wynonna's accident, and makes her way over to the ruined playmat to start cleaning up the mess.

Once she's done, Wynonna is still out, and she slips out the door of the room and downstairs, back into their kitchen where she continues the soup she started. It was nearly done, and it only takes a few minutes to finish it. She slips back into the room and leaves it in a thermos on Wynonna's bedside table to stay hot, figuring she'll be hungry when she wakes up.

Wynonna usually goes back to her adult mindset when she wakes up, but Nicole stays nearby anyway, ready to deal with any more potential problems. The way she was babbling makes Nicole almost convinced that Wynonna will wake up in babyspace, which almost never happens, but she's glad she put a diaper on her just to make sure. 

After an hour, Wynonna wakes up, this time in her adult mindset as usual, and from the hallway, all Nicole hears is, "Fuck yeah! Soup!"


End file.
